The Rooftop
by TheSilverArgents
Summary: "Well, if you remember correctly, my beautiful face was the one waiting up here for your beautiful face to stop being so stubborn."


A/N: Okay, so I got a prompt from Thespiangal888 to do a scene up on the rooftop of the lodging house. I decided to kinda go my own way with it, so here it is! I love all of these prompts so much, keep them coming!

"I cannot believe we're about to do this." Katherine sighed, staring up at the ladder with apprehension. It was a warm summer evening and the sun was nearly out of view, which always brought a little bit more life to the streets of New York. She was sure they were going to be seen by someone. She rubbed her hands together and looked up at Jack her worry etched on her face.

"Aw, come on, Ace." Jack rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and walked closer to her. He twined her hands with his and pulled her a bit closer to him so that his forehead was pressing against hers, "Just humor me." He breathed out. He brought up one of their interlocked hands with his and brushed her cheek gently with the back of his hand.

"If we caught," Katherine sighed out, "I'm blaming you." He grinned at her and kissed her chastely before turning away and climbing up the ladder. His movements were quick and he took the steps two at a time like he was used to it and had no fear of falling whatsoever. He turned around and called down with mock-horror, "Ms. Plumber, are you staring at me?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "This is a big city, I'm sure there are much better views than you."

"Yeah," he smiled, "You should see it from where I'm standing."

Katherine rolled her eyes again, but she felt her face flush while doing it. He still got to her after nearly four years together.

She held the ladder with one hand and held up her skirt with another and began to climb. She looked down once or twice and had a miniature heart attack. "How did seventeen-year-old me ever do this?" she asked herself as she finally got to the last step of the ladder and hauled herself up onto the roof.

Jack was there waiting for her with a proud smile on his face, "How the hell did you do this the first time?"

"You know I was thinking that on the way up here and I think the answer is a mixture of determination and sheer force of will." She replied back with a shrug.

"And, of course, my beautiful face waiting for you when you got here." He smirked.

"Well, if you remember correctly, my beautiful face was the one waiting up here for your beautiful face to stop being so stubborn." She tossed her hair over her shoulder with a cheeky smile and turned to see the breathtaking view. The street lamps had just been turned on and couples were starting to head to dinner, men in business suits were hailing cabs, and the city life was just beginning.

"Jack!" She exclaimed turning around to face him, "Come see the vi-"

He wasn't standing there anymore; he was on the ground, on one knee. Katherine brought her hands to her mouth shakily, her heart moving so quickly she thought she'd collapse. She stepped closer to him and moved her hands from her mouth, "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Well, can you let me finish and then you can find out?" He teased with a shaking voice and held his hand out. She got the hint and held it with hers.

"Oh Christ, okay." He said and took a deep breath before starting, "Look, I know that you and I, we aren't from the same part of the world. You're father is, um, let's just say he's an important guy and mine; he was a nobody. The only one who noticed he died were me and his friends. We shouldn't have ever met, but we did and, Ace, you turned my whole world upside down. What I'm trying to say is, I want it to be you and me, for forever. So," They both took a deep breath at the same time, "Will you marry me?"

Katherine tried to speak, but all she could do was nod fervently until finally she found her voice and whispered, "Yes." Repeating it again and again until she increased in volume and was finally shouting it. He grinned at her and got up from the ground and lifted her up, spinning her in the air. When he finally brought her back down, he wasted no time in kissing her breathless for what seemed to be hours. When he finally pulled away to breath realization dawned on his face, "I almost forgot!"

He pulled a small, worn box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a platinum and gold ring with a small diamond in the center. Katherine gasped softly. Jack began, "I know it isn't m-"

"Shut up. It's perfect." She cut him off breathlessly.

He looked up at her with a small smile, "You think so? It was my mom's."

Katherine's eyebrows drew together, "And you're giving it to me?"

Jack laughed, "Who else would I give it to, Ace?"

He held her hand in one of his and pulled the ring from the box with the other and he gently slid it over her third finger on her left hand. He smiled at her stupidly and kissed the corner of her mouth softly.

"Oh god, we have to tell the boys." Katherine realized.

Jack's eyes widened, "We have to tell your father."

Their faces were two identical masks of apprehension."Tomorrow." They agreed at the same time.


End file.
